


The Moon, the Cat and the Office Boy

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, Werecats, accidental cat marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prunelle has a secret, Gaston finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon, the Cat and the Office Boy

”So, you have a house on the countryside?”

 

Prunelle mumbled something in reply to Gaston's question.

 

This had been a horrible idea. He had decided to go to his family's country-house specifically to get away from people.

 

 _Especially_ Gaston.

He hoped him feeling like he could smell the younger man was just his imagination.

 

But it had been getting worse lately...

 

”Phuh, you could at least try to be thankful, for what I'm doing for you here.”

 

”I could have taken a taxi.”

 

”Why bother, when you got me? Is this it?”

 

Prunelle sighed in relief. ”Yes, just drop me off here, I'll be busy.”

 

He said his goodbyes before Gaston could attempt to accompany him, and hurried to the house.

 

He could clearly smell how the house had been unused for a while. But his old bedroom was still ready. It would do.

 

It wouldn't be so bad he'd have to use the cellar.

 

He wrinkled his nose at the smell, but it wouldn't matter. Not on one of these nights.

 

He did, however, change into his pajamas, as if getting ready for bed. Somehow that made him feel better.

Prunelle sat on the bed, already feeling the tell-tale pull tugging at his being, and waited for the change.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gaston, meanwhile, was having trouble.

 

It had started raining, and the road was becoming increasingly slippery, starting to resemble a muddy swamp more and more. And of course his car got stuck.

 

He got out, and tried to push the vehicle free, but had little success. And the rainfall was getting heavier so he decided to walk back to the house.

Gaston wasn't sure what kind of important work Prunelle was doing, but surely he wouldn't mind him spending the night?

 

He had the whole house to himself, he could spare a room.

 

However, no-one answered to his knocking.

Luckily he found the door unlocked.

 

So he stepped in, certain that Prunelle wouldn't mind. He was probably filing things or something.

 

The house looked dark. ”Prunelle?” Was he asleep already? Probably not, Gaston had hard time imagining him sleeping at all.

 

He heard a crash.

 

It seemed to come from an adjacent room.

So he opened the door, and stopped, only able to stare.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The change had already began, when Prunelle heard the worst possible thing.

”Prunelle?”

 

What was _he_ doing here?

 

All he could think of was to hide and pretend no-one was home. So he reached to the bedside lamp to turn it off.

 

Unfortunately, since he was panicking, and no longer had as much hands as paws, he dropped the lamp, and it fell with a crash.

 

And then the door opened.

 

Gaston stared, mouth hanging open.

 

Prunelle tried to stand, but his legs were too far gone, and he fell on all fours, cursing internally. It was always practically impossible to stop the change at this point.

In large part because he often really didn't want to.

 

But now he did his best to hang onto his humanity and push back.

 

At least he could still speak. ”Rogntudjuu, Gashhton, close the door!”

 

He did so, but not before stepping into the room.

”Go away!” Prunelle couldn't guess what he looked like, in his orange pajamas, growing black fur everywhere, and yeah, there was the tail.

 

”Prunelle? What are you doing?”

 

Prunelle hissed in frustration. ”I told you to go away! I'm not- It might not be safe.”

 

He was usually alone when like this, and he had been more agitated, especially around Gaston, lately even when being normal.

There was an odd feeling, especially around him...

 

And the idiot was walking closer!

 

He gave into his frustration, and bounced.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaston stared at the sight in front of him, not understanding what was going on.

 

”Prunelle? What are you doing?” It was him, right? Although he was fairly certain the editor had never had a tail...

 

”I told you to go away! I'm not- It might not be safe.”

No, it was him.

 

Gaston stepped closer, to have a better look, when the other man bounced, tackling him down and pinning him to the ground.

 

”Mmhuh? Prunelle, what are you doing?”

 

This close, he got a good look at the face hovering over him, and how it was looking less and less human by the minute.

 

He let out a low rumble that might have been 'Lagaffe', and reached down.

 

And licked his face.

 

It hadn't occurred to Gaston to be afraid until then, mostly because it was Prunelle, but he yelped at that, startling the creature who jumped back, stumbling a bit over the pyjama bottoms it was still wearing.

 

Gaston stood up, stunned, and watched it kick them away, and then try to get free of the shirt, eventually succeeding.

 

Giving Gaston a good look at it. It was a cat, more than anything. A black cat the size of a human, that didn't exactly look like a panther either.

 

More like if someone had taken a house cat and grown it to human-size.

 

Or, indeed, taken a human and done their best to make a cat with what they got.

 

”Prunelle?”

 

The cat looked up.

 

”What are you?”

There was no answer, instead the cat backed down, looking nervous, and hid under the bed.

 

Gaston was curious now. It was probably best not to try to peek under the bed, he might get scared.

 

”Prunelle,” he called again, this time with a softer tone.

The kind of tone he'd use with a cat.

 

There was no reaction.

Deciding to wait it out, Gaston walked to the dresser and carried a pile of blankets to the corner opposite the bed, making himself more comfortable.

The room looked like it belonged to a boy or a young man, based on the colour scheme and the books he found in the bookcase.

 

He took a detective novel, and started reading it in the corner.

 

It took about 30 pages before anything happened. He pretended not to notice the feline head poking from under the covers and continued keeping his eyes on the book when he walked closer.

Gaston tensed a bit, when the cat got close enough to touch.

 

He was looking pretty big.

 

But it was Prunelle _and_ a cat, both things that weren't dangerous. Gaston reached out his hand, and the cat bunted it, rubbing his head on him.

And before he could react, the cat was reaching for his throat, rubbing his head against it.

 

Instinctively, Gaston stroked his head, which fortunately got a low satisfied rumble out of him, and he relaxed.

 

And somehow Gaston ended up in a half-laying position, with the feline partly on top of him, purring and being petted. Gaston ran his hand on the soft fur, wondering if this actually was Prunelle.

He certainly wasn't acting like him.

 

Nevertheless, it was nice, being able to be close to him like this, even if it was with him not being human.

 

Gaston must have fallen asleep at some point, because when he next woke, daylight was starting to shine through the windows.

And instead of the cat there was Prunelle, sleeping with him on the floor, using him as a pillow.

 

A very _naked_ Prunelle.

 

Gaston averted his eyes, blushing. He'd have to try to get away somehow, without waking him...

 

Which turned out to be impossible as he opened his eyes right at that moment.

And froze, staring at Gaston in horror.

 

”I'm not gonna look,” Gaston told him, covering his eyes with his hands for good measure. ”So, you know, you can...”

 

He took the suggestion and the warm body next to him was gone.

 

”Gaston, you can open your eyes.”

 

That had been faster than he had expected, so he opened his eyes hesitantly, but found Prunelle wearing a dressing gown and standing hesitantly in front of him. Somehow the fact that he was not wearing glasses was the most surreal thing so far.

 

”I didn't do anything weird, did I?” he asked. ”You aren't hurt or anything?”

 

Gaston decided that being affectionate and sleeping on him wasn't weird, as such.

Not the bad kind of weird anyway.

 

”Of course I'm not hurt. So... How long have you been a cat?”

 

”I'm not a cat!”

That angry reaction startled Gaston more than anything else.

 

”I just... get like this sometimes. Three nights in a month. Gaston, you need to promise me never to mention this to anyone.”

 

”You're a werewolf?”

 

”Did I look like a wolf to you? And I don't know if there _are_ people who turn into wolves. I've always been like this, and my mother is the only other person I know who is like me. And you didn't promise not to tell anyone!”

 

”I won't. Do you always come here?”

 

He shook his head. ”No. Usually I just spend the night in my flat, sleeping. But lately... I felt like coming here would be a good idea.”

 

”So you could take walks on the countryside?”

 

”Obviously not! I was going to just lock myself in and try to sleep.”

 

”That seems like a waste. I mean, cats need freedom, and they need to be let out to roam free-”

 

”I don't! And obviously I'm not going to run in the woods or something! I might do something- something bad.”

 

”What, like claw the furniture?”

Gaston realized something.

”Wait, why don't you get along with Kitty, then? If you're a cat at least part-time.”

 

”I don't mess up the office and cause destruction! And it's not like all humans get along either. Not that I'm not definitely a human.”

 

”Hmh.” Gaston smiled. ”But you got me now! So I can keep a watch over you so you don't do anything weird.”

 

It seemed like Prunelle actually considered it for a moment before shaking his head. ”No. You can't even keep a normal cat in line. What are you planning to do with me, exactly? Put me on a leash and take for a walk?”

He hurried to add. ”Don't even think about it!”

 

”You're really not yourself, then? When you're like that?”

 

”No. I can't even remember much about those times.”

 

Somehow that was disappointing. ”Oh.”

So it hadn't really been him...

 

”And I can't be sure I'll be safe," Prunelle warned him. "So you'll leave me alone, and won't approach me!”

 

”But, Prunelle-”

 

He shook his head. ”No. Absolutely not. The second night is always the worst, I am more influenced by the moon I guess. Even if I wasn't dangerous now, I can't guarantee your safety if you stay and try to treat me, or rather the thing I turn into, like your kitty.”

 

He looked around. ”You can stay for breakfast at least.”

 

”My car was stuck, so I came back because of that.”

 

”Let's see if we can get it out.”

 

 

* * *

 

It took them longer than Prunelle had anticipated to get the car free.

 

”Will I come by day after tomorrow to pick you up? Prunelle?”

 

”Nonono, it shouldn't-”

But the change was starting, much earlier than usual.

 

”I need to get inside.”

He stopped at the door, stumbling with the keys, as his fingers started to twist into paws.

He cursed, dropping the keys.

 

Gaston picked them up, and opened the door, and to Prunelle's chagrin, followed him inside.

 

”Gaston, I told you to leave, didn't I?” He kicked his shoes off, relieved to let his feet free.

He dashed to his room, cursing when his glasses fell off when his ears changed. Why was the change happening this fast today?

 

He had a feeling it was Gaston's fault.

 

Prunelle stumbled with his belt, clawing at it. Why had he decided to wear it today?

He froze, when Gaston reached for it.

 

”Gaston-”

 

”You can't get it off yourself.”

 

Prunelle would have objected more, but he fell on his back as his feet changed.

 

”I won't look,” Gaston told him, doing his best to pull his trousers off eyes closed.

 

Prunelle was beyond the point of caring at that point. All he could focus on was the young man above him. And how he wanted... Something.

”You should leave, I want... I think I might-”

 

He wasn't entirely certain what it was, but as the change went on, he was starting to think it was actually a good idea, more and more.

 

* * *

 

 

”Can I look?” Gaston peered between his fingers.

Well, it looked like he was mostly cat now. So it probably wasn't rude to look.

He couldn't help laughing at the cat trying to shake the shirt off. Eventually he managed, looking befuddled.

 

Gaston stopped. The cat was looking a bit... Not agitated exactly, but...

 

”Prunelle?”

 

He let out an odd noise, slightly opening his mouth.

 

And approached Gaston, almost stalking towards him.

 

Before the human could react, he jumped, tackling him to the ground.

 

He pinned Gaston down on his stomach, settling on top of him.

”Prunelle, what are y-”

 

And there was pain, when he bit down to his neck.

Gaston screamed.

 

And then the weight on top of him was off.

 

Gaston stumbled up, confused. He reached for his neck, staring at the blood on his hand, not believing it.

 

The cat, however, seemed more startled. He backed down, confused.

Before Gaston could figure out what to do, he jumped at the window, breaking it and running into the night.

 

That shook Gaston out of it.

”Hey! Come back!”

 

But he was gone and nowhere to be seen.

 

He had to go after him.

Gaston ran outside, peering into the twilight. ”Prunelle!”

 

Nothing. ”Come back! I'm not angry!”

 

He ran to his car, frantically searching for the flashlight. And it was starting to rain again.

The poor cat was somewhere out in the wilderness, probably lost and scared.

 

Gaston walked in circles, calling for him for what felt like hours.

 

And then suddenly there he was, in front of him. And carrying something in his mouth.

 

Gaston stood still, as the dead chicken was dropped at his feet.

”Uh...”

The cat looked up, expectant.

 

Gaston felt bad for the bird, but...

 

”Good cat.” He swallowed. ”Well done.”

Apparently satisfied, the cat picked up his prey.

 

Luckily he was following Gaston, and they made their way back to the house.

Gaston was wondering if it was best to go to the room with the broken window, but that's where the cat headed to, jumping at the door, but not managing to turn the doorknob.

 

So he looked at the human, and sat next to the door, waiting Gaston to open the door, and they stepped in.

 

The bird was dropped in a corner, and the cat rubbed against him, almost making him fall again.

 

Exhausted, Gaston sat on the floor. Which was a bad idea, as the cat reached for his neck again.

Gaston tensed, but instead of pain, he felt a rough tongue on his skin.

 

”It's fine,” Gaston told him.

There was no pain anymore, it hadn't been bad. There was an odd tingling feeling spreading from it, but not unpleasant.

 

The cat seemed to understand to some extent, and focused on the bird, starting to eat it.

 

Gaston decided to let him. He was a cat after all, and the bird was already dead.

 

Exhausted, he eventually lay down on the bed, with the cat curled up at his feet.

* * *

 

 

When Gaston woke up, Prunelle had risen up, and apparently just robed himself.

”Gaston, what happened?”

 

Before he had time to answer, he continued. ”I did something bad, something horrible, didn't I?!”

 

He gestured at the broken window. ”What did I do? And WHAT HAVE I EATEN!?”

 

”Relax, you just got a bit scared. You ran off, and stole someone's chicken. Are you okay? You look a bit green.”

 

”I ate a whole chicken?”

 

”Well, you left a bunch of feathers. I don't know where you got it-”

 

”There's a farm some ways off.” He looked suspicious. ”That's all? I didn't hurt you?”

 

”Pfft, of course not!”

 

He seemed to believe him. ”I shouldn't have let you stay. The next night I'll spend in the cellar, and you'll be gone.”

 

However, evening came, and Gaston stayed.

 

Prunelle stood up. ”It's time for me to go.”

 

”What's in the cellar?”

 

”This is the house we, I and mother, used to live in. The cellar has a cage where I can't get out of. We had to use it when I had trouble with this stuff, when I was a teenager.”

 

”Prunelle...”

 

Not sure what he wanted, Gaston stepped to the older man. And for the first time he realized what that feeling was. But, instead of reaching for a kiss Gaston hugged him instead.

 

”It will be fine,” Prunelle told him. He pulled back to give an odd look to Gaston. ”You can sleep in the guest bedroom this night. If I make weird noises, just ignore them.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

And there were noises. Noises made by a cat asking to be left out.

 

Gaston did his best to cover his ears, and tried to ignore it.

Tried not to think of the poor cat who didn't know why he was locked in a cage.

 

First he sounded confused, then angry, and eventually just sad.

And finally the noises stopped, letting Gaston sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

”Morning, Prunelle.”

 

He nodded in reply, before stopping in his tracks and staring at Gaston.

He dashed to Gaston, reaching to him.

 

”What are you doing?”

 

Instead of kissing him, which is what Gaston realized he wished, he trailed his neck with his nose, breathing deep.

 

And when he stepped back, he looked horrified. ”Gaston? What have I done? What happened?”

 

”Mmhuh?”

 

He stepped closer again and leaned towards him. ”Your scent... There's something wrong with it.”

 

”Wrong?”

 

”There's something about it I've only ever smelled on my mother. And myself.”

 

”So?”

 

”Did anything happen?”

 

”Well...”

 

”Gaston! Don't lie! Did I hurt you? Did I bite you?”

 

”A bit.”

 

”A BIT!?”

 

”It's no big deal, it doesn't even hurt anymore!”

Gaston turned to show him his neck. ”See?”

 

Prunelle ran his fingers on his skin. ”There's some scarring. Are you feeling otherwise normal?”

 

”Yeah. Why?” He thought back to what he knew of werewolves. ”Wait, am I a cat now too?”

That didn't seem all that bad.

 

”Hopefully not! We have to get you to a hospital-No, they probably couldn't do anything, and we can't let people know... I'll need to call for help.”

 

Curious, Gaston followed him to the foyer.

 

”Mom? This is Léon. I have done something horrible. No, nothing like that. But I bit someone I know. Yes, on the neck. What? No, it's not a woman, it's someone- He is a friend from work.”

Prunelle listened. ”Mom? Are you there? Wait, I'll write it down.”

 

”Say hello to your mom from me.”

 

”She hung up.” Prunelle frowned. ”But I got an address.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were mostly silent during the drive back to city.

Gaston felt like should say something. ”It's not that bad, if I'll become like you, right?”

 

”Gaston, you have no idea what you're talking about. Becoming something you're not, not even remembering what you did afterwards. I can deal with it these days, mostly at least, but when I was younger I'd try to escape or...”

He trailed off, and Gaston remembered the cage in the cellar.

”But didn't you say your mom is like that too? So wasn't she with you?”

 

”When I was young. But when I grew bigger than her... Well, it's understandable she didn't want to.”

 

Gaston didn't say anything. But he couldn't help imagining what it would be like, being there for him during those nights.

 

* * *

 

 

Their destination turned out to be a house in the suburbs.

 

”So, who are we going to see here?” Gaston asked.

 

”Not sure. Mom just gave me the address, no explanations.”

 

A knock on the door, and it was opened.

And they were greeted by a large woman somewhere in her sixties, her red hair starting to show signs of gray.

 

Before they could say anything, she greeted them with a smile.

”Léon Prunelle? Is that you? I haven't seen you since-” She stopped to invade Gaston's personal space to smell him. ”And you! You're new, aren't you?”

She returned to Prunelle.

”I haven't seen you since you were a little kitten! Come in! It's always nice to see one of us.” She smiled at Gaston. ”Especially new ones.”

 

She ushered them in.

”Um, I don't actually remember you,” Prunelle told her.

 

”Ah, yes. You were maybe three, four at most? Time really flies. You can call me Margot. How's Liliane?”

 

”My mother is fine,” Prunelle told her. ”She's the one who gave me this address.”

 

”Ah. It's nice to know she at least remembered me. Who's your friend? Or is 'friend' really appropriate?”

 

”Gaston Lagaffe. I'm his friend.” Gaston was fairly certain that once you had gotten in a secret of this caliber you were basically friends.

 

She shook his hand. ”Your smell is so weak I'd be willing to guess you haven't even shifted yet.”

 

”Actually, that's why we're here.”

 

She led them to the living room. Prunelle eyed the cats sitting on the furniture. ”Um, those are normal cats, right?”

 

”Of course. So, are you here for some questions for when your mate shifts for the first time?”

 

”Wait, what? We aren't-”

 

”It's fine,” she assured Prunelle. ”I'm fine with that sort of stuff. Even if it's a shame you'll never have kittens...”

 

”No, we really aren't like that!”

 

She gave him a look. ”You have, however, marked him as yours, and initiated him. Are you saying you didn't mean to?”

 

”I shouldn't have, it was a mistake. We came here to ask you to heal him-”

 

”I'm fine with it,” Gaston interrupted.

 

She drew a sharp breath. ”I think you two should talk this over by yourselves. And afterwards-” she shot a look at Prunelle, ”We'll have a talk.”

 

She left the two of them alone.

 

”Gaston, I'm sor-”

 

Gaston wasn't interested in apologies. ”Do you like me?”

 

”What?”

 

”Do you like me- no, do you love me?”

 

Since it didn't seem like he was going to say anything, Gaston continued, ”Because I like you. And I think I love you too.”

 

Prunelle stared at him. ”How?”

 

Gaston was sure he was blushing. ”I dunno how. I mean, I'd like to be close to you, and hug and kiss you, and when you were a cat I at least got to do the hugging and I really liked it.”

 

Prunelle nodded. ”I think I have been feeling those kinds of things towards you for a long time.”

 

Gaston hugged him. ”Well, there's no problem, then, is there?”

 

”I'd say there are several huge problems with it! Including the fact that I turned you into... Whatever it is I am!”

 

”You don't even know what you are?” Margot stepped to the room.

”You weren't exactly silent," she pointed out. "Didn't your mother teach you anything?”

 

”She didn't like talking about it. I stopped asking.”

 

”Well, your mother was not born into it. And after your father... Well, those old things are neither here nor there.”

 

”She did know about the neck-biting-” Prunelle paled. ”Oh my God, I accidentally came out to my mom. That's why she hung up.”

 

”Listen, there seems to be a lot I'll need to tell you. Léon, could you shift for me? Just long enough for me to have a look at your other form.”

 

Prunelle stared. ”Shift?”

 

Margot nodded. ”Turn into a cat.”

 

”But I can't.”

 

”Why not?”

 

”It's not full moon.”

 

She stared. Then her face contorted into pure anger and she hissed. ”I'll have some choice words to your mother indeed!”

The expression was replaced with one of pity. ”She was scared, when you were a child and would spend most of your time as a cat. Was worried you wouldn't grow up right. I bet she ended up causing more harm than good with her methods... You can shift at any time, it's just when the moon pulls at you that you _have_ to.”

 

”But why would I want to? To become like that when I don't have to? The last time I ended up-”

He waved his hand at Gaston who suggested: ”Accidentally cat-marrying me?”

 

She changed and suddenly there was a huge ginger cat in her place.

A cat wearing a floral dress, but nevertheless a cat.

 

She shifted back. ”See? You could do it and change back if you wanted. It's very different when you change at will. Go on, try it.”

 

”No. I can't.”

 

”Listen, I'm going to suggest you stay here until the next full moon. At least you, Léon. You have a lot to learn.”

 

When he wordlessly shook his head, she added, ”At the very least, you'll need to be ready and know enough to help Gaston through it when he shifts for the first time next moon.”

She turned to Gaston. ”I'm afraid the first time hurts. Or so I've heard, I'm like Léon, been a member of the Tribe my whole life.”

 

Gaston smiled. ”It'll be fine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

”It's no use, I just can't do it,” Prunelle said.

 

Margot shook her head. ”It's not a matter of not being able to, I'm guessing it's a matter of not _wanting_ to.”

 

Prunelle was sitting on the Margot's living room floor, trying to change form at will.

So far, a week had passed, with Gaston and Léon coming over every day after work, and no progress had been made.

 

”You remember the pull you can feel at the nights when the moon is full? How it reaches through you to tug at your other form? That form is always there, try thinking of the feeling when it happens, and instead of something from the outside forcing the change, make it happen yourself.”

 

Prunelle closed his eyes, trying to think back to that feeling he hated, and tolerated at best.

But nothing.

 

”Maybe it would be easier for you if I or Gaston wasn't there?” she suggested. ”Would you like to try it in my guest bedroom?”

 

Prunelle nodded, really hoping he could just leave.

He sat on the guest bedroom bed, and lifted an eyebrow at Gaston who had followed him in.

 

”Gaston, what are you doing?”

 

He sat across him. ”I have an idea.”

 

Prunelle tensed when he reached for his glasses and removed them, but didn't say anything.

 

Before Gaston reached for his ears.

 

”What are you up to?”

 

”Well,” Gaston told him, starting to scratch him behind the ears. ”I was just thinking. You don't really want to shift, right? But how does this feel?”

 

”Weird and awkward.”

 

He nodded. ”Yeah, but when you were a cat you really liked it, so maybe...”

 

Maybe he had a point. Prunelle closed his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling behind his ears, and how it felt odd.

He didn't really remember, but there was a feeling like he knew it could feel really nice.

He tried to focus on that, and to make it feel good.

 

And how this was _Gaston._

 

”You're doing it!”

 

He could feel the change, how his ears moved, and his hearing changed.

It really felt nice.

 

He leaned into the touch.

 

Until he started feeling his hands change. He hadn't meant that to happen.

He opened his eyes, shocked at how the world was starting to look different.

 

”This is enough!”

 

He tried to push back, starting to panic.

”I can't stop it!”

He was already feeling the fur starting to grow on his back, when suddenly Gaston kissed him.

 

Stunned, he kissed back, everything else forgotten.

And when he broke the kiss, he was once again fully human.

 

”See?” Gaston smiled. ”It's simple.”

 

”You- you kissed me.”

 

”Well, I was thinking it would be something a cat wouldn't do. That was fine, wasn't it?”

 

”Yes. It probably was.”

 

* * *

 

 

Prunelle wasn't exactly keen on fully changing when Gaston was there. He still didn't really trust himself around him like that. But he'd have to try it sooner or later.

 

And he was a bit curious.

 

He sat on the guest room bed, wearing only his dressing gown, and focused.

He felt his form starting to shift, and hesitated.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine it was full moon, and that he had no choice.

 

And then he was fully changed.

And yet aware of everything.

 

He took few steps, trying to get used to walking on all fours. It seemed like the less he thought about it, the easier it was.

 

And the world looked and smelled so different!

 

He realized he had never really seen what he looked like in this form. But the hallway had a large mirror... The doors of this house had been specifically built so they were easy to open with paws, and so stepping out of the room was simple.

The image in the mirror felt unreal.

Not just because the unfamiliar form looking back, but because it was just wrong.

 

He realized it was because it had no smell.

 

So he focused on the sight.

He really looked more sleek and graceful than he had thought. Changing had always felt awkward, but now that he was fully in this form it felt much more natural than he would have thought.

 

Instinctively, his ears turned towards the sound of the door opening.

 

”Hello? The door was open.”

 

Gaston.

The panic almost got a hold of him, but then he relaxed. It was fine if Gaston saw him like this, and actually, he'd like to show him what he had achieved.

 

So he called for him, and soon enough Gaston stepped to the second floor.

”Prunelle?”

 

The cat lifted his tail in greeting. Of course it was him.

 

”Hi,” Gaston said.

 

Prunelle rubbed himself against him. His smell should be all over him, so that everyone would know Gaston was his.

 

And now he was petting his head. That was nice.

 

He was aware this was something he wouldn't have done if human, but it was fine. But maybe not in the hallway.

So he led Gaston to the guest bedroom.

 

Luckily the human sat on the bed, making it much easier to jump on top of him.

Gaston laughed.

 

Prunelle pushed against him, and started to purr. It was nice, being able to do this. This was all simpler when he was a cat, as a human he'd never find the way to tell Gaston how much he liked him. But now he'd know.

 

He stopped.

But there was something wrong with this. He did really like Gaston, and what he was doing with his hands, stroking his back, but it wasn't enough.

 

He reached to lick his cheek.

He wanted something different. He could smell it on Gaston now, that he was like him, but he wasn't able to shift yet, and he really wanted them both to be the same.

Well, only one way to go then.

 

He shifted back, reaching for a kiss.

During which he became very aware that he was sitting on top of him naked.

 

Prunelle broke the kiss, staying close. ”Um, I'm not wearing any clothes.”

 

Gaston smiled. ”I noticed.”

 

”Close your eyes.”

 

Gaston did so, smiling all the while. ”You can do that at will now?”

 

”Yes, I think so.”

Although he was feeling a bit hesitant now. He hadn't really wanted to change back, and had liked being that way. What if he would just decide to stay a cat forever?

 

Or, now that he thought about it, what if Gaston would, once he started changing?

 

Speaking of which...

 

”Gaston, we need to decide what we're going to do, during the next full moon. It's in a week.”

 

”I'm gonna be with you, right?”

 

”Yes, but where? I asked Margot if we could do it here, but she said a place that's familiar to us would be better.”

 

”The house where you were last month?” Gaston suggested.

 

Prunelle nodded. ”That would probably be good for me, and it's isolated, so if there are any weird noises... But what if something goes wrong?”

 

”What could go wrong?”

 

”I can think of way too many things! To begin with, it will be hard on you, and first-timers can get sick. I asked Margot if she or someone else could come, but...”

 

Gaston reached to kiss him.

 

Prunelle really hoped he wasn't going to make a habit of this: ignoring his concerns and shutting him up with kisses.

 

Not that he really minded all that much.

* * *

 

 

”It will be fine.”

Margot told him.

 

”Are you sure you can't come?” Léon asked. ”In case something goes wrong.”

 

”Me being there would only make you more anxious. It's likely Gaston will be in pain, so the chances are you'd get overprotective if someone else was there. And it, the first night, is considered kinda private.”

 

”But what if I'll do something?”

 

”Do something?”

 

”What if I hurt him?”

 

”Are you going to hurt him as a human?”

 

”No.”

 

”Then you wouldn't in your other form,” she reassured him.

 

”I-"

 

"It'll be fine."

 

"I hear that a lot from Gaston already," Prunelle mumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

”How are you feeling?” Prunelle could already feel the pull, but was so far resisting it.

 

Gaston sat on the bed. ”Mmh. It's weird. Like there's something in me and I'm going to fall into it.”

 

”Gaston, have you followed the diet Margot told you to?”

She had advised him to avoid things a cat wouldn't eat, since the first changes were hard on a person's stomach in the first place.

 

”I haven't really eaten much today. I have been a bit queezy.”

 

”In any case- Gaston, are you okay?”

 

”I just feel like... I think it's going to start soon.”

 

”Remember, there's a bowl of water and food, once you're-” Prunelle stopped, as Gaston started undressing. He turned away.

 

”You're gonna see me naked at some point,” Gaston pointed out.

 

”Maybe. But don't look, not yet.”

He changed into his dressing gown. ”Are you ready, Gaston?”

 

”Sure.”

 

He turned to see the younger man sitting on the floor, only a sheet covering his intimate parts.

 

Prunelle would have hesitated, but once Gaston gasped in pain and doubled over, he hurried to him.

”Gaston?” Carefully, he laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

”Ngh, it's fine, just sorta weird.” Nevertheless, he leaned on Prunelle.

 

”Gaston, your hair-” Prunelle lifted his hand to the graying hair, shocked.

But it was soft, and Gaston leaned into his touch making a noise that was close to purring.

”Mmmm, do that, that's nice.”

 

He was starting to grow gray and black hair on his back too, calming Prunelle a bit.

He ran his fingers on the emerging fur.

”A gray tabby.”

 

”Mmhuh?”

 

”You. Your fur is gray.”

 

”Mmwould have liked black. Like you. You're pretty.”

 

”Pretty?” Prunelle smiled. ”I like yours, though.” Even though he hadn't allowed the pull to claim him yet, he could already smell the difference.

 

In how Gaston was truly becoming like him.

 

”Shhift wift me,” Gaston told him through his already feline teeth.

 

”But what if you'll need help?”

 

He got an odd meow in response that seemed very convincing.

 

So he stopped resisting, and could feel the change slowly working through him. And he could smell him even better!

 

”I love you.”

 

He wasn't sure if Gaston's mind was human enough anymore to understand him, so he started grooming his head, and the purr he got in return told him he understood.

 

And eventually, Prunelle relaxed and let that other side of him take full control.

 

* * *

 

 

Prunelle didn't want to wake up.

 

It was nice, being this close to the other warm body. Even though the hard floor wasn't really optimal-

 

He blinked, his sleepy mind becoming aware that he was naked, Gaston was naked, and he was spooning the younger man on the floor.

 

The realization made him stiffen, and the other form mumbled.

 

Prunelle stood up, trying to find something to cover himself with. Luckily his dressing gown was on the floor and he quickly robed himself.

 

He assessed the room, trying to avoid the naked form on the floor that was stirring.

 

There was no damage, apart from all the bedclothes being thrown on the floor.

Although he noticed someone had scratched the door frame.

He sniffed it.

 

Both of them, based on the smells...

 

”Gaston?”

 

”Mmmmm. Five more minutes.”

 

”How are you feeling?”

Prunelle wasn't sure how to ask this. ”How much do you remember?”

 

Gaston turned over. ”I'm fine. Although my butt is a bit...” He stopped to think. ”I think...”

 

Prunelle was pretty sure he could remember something alarming. The feeling of gray fur between his teeth.

”I think I might have bit you. Did I-”

 

Gaston scratched his neck. ”I'm not hurt. I think I remember that, but you didn't bite hard enough to draw blood.” He grinned. ”Plus I liked it.”

 

”You can remember?”

 

”Some.” Gaston blushed. ”We-”

 

”Yeah, we did.”

 

”You were fine with it?” Gaston asked.

 

”You're asking _me?”_

 

Gaston shrugged. ”Yeh, I mean, you didn't mean to turn me in the first place, and now you didn't probably mean to do that either.”

 

”I was okay with it. If you were.”

 

Gaston nodded. ”I wonder if I can-”

He quickly changed, and there was the dark gray tabby in his place.

 

Prunelle couldn't help being a bit jealous he managed it so easily.

Gaston rubbed against his legs, purring.

 

Uncertain what to do, Prunelle shifted as well.

 

Suddenly it was far less awkward, so Prunelle bunted him, and as they settled into a purring pile on the bed, it felt right.

 

Maybe it'd be nice to do this as humans too.

And they'd have to talk about things, about how he'd like to wake up next to Gaston every morning from now on.

Maybe later.

 

For now he could just enjoy the feeling everything was fine.

 

 

 


End file.
